Core Narrative 6
CORE NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY 6 Extinction - 2044 CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Law is set to punish men. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: The year 2044 marks the end for all men, However a team of brave warriors come together with something or someone that will help defeat Izarc and take her from her “Throne.” Raz with the Bible, Gunner with the Map and Wolfe with Rick Hunter meet up at an undisclosed location in washington to plan the takedown of Izarc. Roz and Eli are killed by Izarc's men while trying to breakdown and infiltrate, Izarc's infrastructure. Meanwhile, Izarc has come up with a way to clone her own army of soldiers who are genetically modified men who have no way to reproduce. This limits any unwanted male dominance in Izarc’s regime. Izarc’s new laws places any man not of her creation in concentration camps where they are starved and exterminated. However, women who stand with the resistance have chosen to hide and take in men in undisclosed locations throughout the world. Other men have sought refuge in the two remaining countries who refused to follow the laws. North Korea and The Middle east. Raz and his team work with a select few of men and women in washington to plan Izarc’s takedown. Meanwhile, Jennifer Snowden’s Daughter, Alice Snowden, who is currently working in Izarc’s army starts to plan her rise to what she feels is rightfully hers. Snowden, comes across some information that Raz has formed a team therefore she makes it her mission to find them to get to Rick so he can help her kill Izarc. In order to gain Rick’s trust once she find him she kills her mother. Berlin was the last place that she heard Raz was so she sets on a journey to locate Raz and his team. She is unaware they are right under her nose in Washington DC.' ' GENRE: Action, Drama, thriller ' PROTAGONIST:' Rick Hunter, Raz, Thilog Gunner, Jonathan Wolfe - They Come together to Take down Izarc. ANTAGONIST: Nomed Izarc - Current President and Dictator - plans to exterminate all men not created by her. Alice Snowden - Jennifer Snowden’s daughter only seen once when she was a child, believed to have been killed along with her mom. Instead, she was forced to work under Izarc. She wants her mom’s seat in the Oval Office. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Thilog Gunner - Freedom Fighter who tracks down the Map into the white house Raz - Who tracked down the New Bible Johnathan Wolfe - Who tracked down Rick Hunter, the son of Esther Star-Hunter and Governor Brume Geoffrey. Rick Hunter - is the hope that will bring diversity back into the Woman Run Society. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Los Angeles, New York, Washington and Berlin - Women are living with men, but only using them for their own pleasure and enslaving them. ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION:' Origin Story - Historical Event Origin Story - Character Origin Origin Story - Organization Character Reveal Anticipated Showdown Storyworld Reveal Other Micro - Story Reveal ' TARGET MARKET:' Men and Women 18+ ' ' THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS The Reason why we choose this range is becuase it’ll fit every age range this is the start two movie event to be released within a two year span. These films will have something for everyone. Drama, Action, Betrayal and Romance. ' MEDIUM:' Movie WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Telling this story through a movie allows us to dive into the perspective of the males that are being enslaved. PLATFORM: Theaters WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: This will bring in Revenue to push forward with the final Film to tell the entire event to the end.